


soft like a sheep

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aasim's POV, Awkward, Banter, Cutesy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Pre-Done Running/Episode 1, Secret Crush, Too Lazy To Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:38:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It occurs every six months or so, and every goddamn time Aasim falls in love a little bit more.





	soft like a sheep

**Author's Note:**

> i like to think louis likes tending to his hair even in the middle of the apocalypse ùwú  
> i don't actually know anything about black ppl hair care so if i get anything wrong don't crucify me lmfao i just haven't gotten this headcanon out of my head for days uuuh had to write it  
> i realized the reason i love louis x aasim so much is because i relate to aasim on so many levels and,,, i love lou so why wouldn't he

If Aasim hadn’t already known what was going on, he would have gotten very suspicious as he approached the music room and heard the noises coming from the crack of the half-opened door. Whines and small exclamations like “ow” and “hey”. Yeah, sounded concerning. But the truth of the matter was that Louis was just being a massive pussy when it came to his precious hair. Like always. Aasim swung the door open and stepped inside the music room. As full of useless garbage and blatant dirt it was, it was still kind of homely. Maybe it was just because he always knew he would find a certain someone here.

Aasim had already come to the terms with the fact that he was desperately fallen for Louis. He had not wanted to admit it, but hell, his body had done it for him. He always got butterflies – or in this case, more like Pterodactyls considering they almost made them throw up each time – in his stomach when Louis did that thing where he leaned in and put his arm around Aasim’s shoulder. Or when little wrinkles decorated the corners of his eyes as he smiled. Or when during the summer the freckles on his face would accentuate, making them look like stars on a night sky. Or when Louis did as little as called Aasim by name. Yeah. He was so fucking far down the rabbit hole of “Louis”, it wasn’t even funny anymore.

“’Sim!” He almost dropped the stuff he was holding when his pining was interrupted by the very guy he was daydreaming about. He realized he had just been standing at the doorway, staring blankly at nothing, and felt his face flush slightly as he coughed awkwardly and walked up to Louis and Ruby. They were sitting at the piano stool, sideways, Ruby behind Louis who was looking both amused and slightly in pain. Aasim didn’t dare to look him in the eyes as he placed the items on top of the piano. Another comb, a really rusty spray bottle and a couple of hair ties.

“Oh wow, you actually found them”, Louis said, grabbing one of the ties and examining it. Judging by the ginger hairs stuck on it, it looked like one of Minnie’s old ones. His smile faltered momentarily, but he was quick to let out a yelp when Ruby tugged on his hair.

“Shut up, Lou”, the girl said, but not with ill intent. Ruby had a little smirk on her face as she reached for the thinner comb Aasim had brought. “You’re such a baby”, she pinched his cheek from behind and the action made Aasim’s stomach do a cartwheel. He wanted to squish Louis’s face too. But he would rather bury himself alive than do that in front of Ruby, the girl everyone seemed to think he was “crushing on”. Or at least Louis thought that.

Aasim leaned into the piano, awkwardly crossing his arms and not really knowing what to say. He wasn’t necessarily even needed but if he could find any excuse to stay, he would. Ruby gave him a look, but didn’t comment, instead focusing on Louis’s locks again. They had been sitting there for the whole morning, it was already late afternoon and Louis was starting to get whiney. But Aasim could have listened to the other boy’s complaints all day. He focused on Louis’s face properly now that he wasn’t looking at Aasim and was more focused on twirling loose hairs around his fingers. God fucking damn it, he looked _so good_ with his hair open. This wasn’t even the first time he had seen this, Louis demanded to have his hair redone every few months, but every time he saw his long, coily hair hanging lose, he lost his shit. It was already up to his collarbones, and if they had had the chance to straighten it, it would probably reach his waist without the shrinkage. Aasim wanted nothing more than to run his hair through Louis’s hair. It looked like… pasta. Instant noodles. God, now he wanted noodles…

“You okay there, ‘Sim?” Louis startled him once again, and this time it was painfully obvious that Aasim had been staring at _him._ Not anything else.

“Y-yeah!” Aasim assured and bit his lip lightly. Louis scratched his neck (an adorable habit Aasim had noticed a long time ago) and gave Aasim a lopsided smile, but decided to not ask anything, much to Aasim’s relief.

 

The scene was interrupted suddenly by Willy who ran into the room and made all three of them jump as he slammed the door against the pile of trash behind it. The boy looked slightly frantic.

“Aren’t you supposed to be on watch?” Aasim asked, brows furrowing.

“It’s Brody. She… she got another one of those attack thingies”, Willy explained, looking at Ruby with pleading eyes. “Pleeeease, you’re like the only one who can calm her down!” Ruby didn’t hesitate, but instead raised from the stool as soon as she heard the words. Louis’s face was filled with multiple emotions; annoyance from the fact that Ruby was still not done with him and worry for Brody. Aasim knew how bad Brody’s anxiety attacks sometimes were so he wasn’t planning on stopping Ruby. He did, however, open his mouth letting out a confused “ah” when Ruby stuck the hairbrushes into his hands.

“Would you finish for me, Aasim? There’s only one more to open, in the back”, the girl asked. Aasim didn’t even have time to answer, because Ruby already rushed off with Willy, leaving the two of them alone. For a moment Aasim just stared after Ruby with his mouth open but fell back to the Earth when he heard Louis giggling behind him.

“Alright, dude. Time to find out if you should’ve become a hairdresser, whatcha say?”

“Shut up”, Aasim said quietly, cheeks darkening again. He didn’t, however, say no, and instead walked behind Louis to take Ruby’s place. The girl had been right, only one of the braids was left unopened. The only problem was Aasim had no clue what the hell he was doing.

“Can I just cut it off?” he asked sarcastically and got a dramatic gasp out of Louis.

“How dare you?” he put a hand on his forehead, leaning back like he was fainting. Thanks to this, he brushed Aasim’s chest with his back and made Aasim want to scream. “I’ll have you know, good sir, I’ve been growing these luscious locks since I was nine. Nine years old, I tell you.”

“Alright, Drama Queen”, Aasim muttered with a stupid smile on his face. He was damn glad Louis was not facing him, because he suspected his face to be the shade of a rotten tomato right about now. He pushed Louis to stand up straight and got to work with his hair. It turned out to not actually be so difficult. He teased the hair open bit by bit, almost holding his breath at every tug.

“Oh wow…”, Louis exclaimed out of nowhere. If he had been sitting any further away, Aasim would have probably missed it, but he was practically in Louis’s neck right now, so it was audible. “You’re so gentle. Why have I had Ruby do this for me for years?”

Aasim didn’t know how to respond to that. No one had ever called him “gentle”. But it made him really happy for some reason. He messed around with Louis’s locks for a couple more minutes and backed away a bit to look at his handiwork. It was open, all right.

“Should I like… brush it or something?” Aasim asked hesitantly. Louis nodded and reached for the spray bottle.

“Looks like piss in there but I swear it’s water”, he said, grinning, and did a 180 on the stool. Aasim automatically backed away a bit. Louis was so close that their knees were touching. He could probably count the freckles on his cheeks if he wanted. Louis ruffled through his hair. “Just spray it between the layers like this”, he said and gave the bottle an experimental squeeze. Aasim stared at him for a second.

“If you can do it yourself, why do you need me for it?”

Louis visibly paused for a second, and Aasim was certain his cheeks had gotten a bit darker.

“I can’t reach the back, silly”, Louis said fast, handing the spray bottle over. “Just don’t spray me in the face. If you’d be, uh, so kind.”

“Whatever”, Aasim said, but it really wasn’t whatever. He was beaming on the inside and had a really hard time keeping a straight face after learning that Louis wanted _him_ to do this. Louis was shit at lying, so he didn’t believe that “reaching the back” excuse for a second. Louis turned his head to the side and Aasim, once again holding his breath subconsciously, sprayed the water into his hair. It fell in place, misty. Louis had closed his eyes and looked at peace. Fuck, he looked _so beautiful_. Aasim hadn’t been able to study his face this close, like, ever. Louis looked so soft. His jawline wasn’t chiselled, and instead created a cute slope.

“You can brush through it now…”, Louis said absent-mindedly, eyes still closed. And thank god for that, Aasim thought as he quickly grabbed the brush from between his thighs and ran it through Louis’s hair. Holy shit, it was so soft. Coily, yet, but surprisingly in really good condition. Or, at least that’s what it seemed like to Aasim. It wasn’t like he knew shit about hair. But at least it was softer than his own.

He went through Louis’s entire hair like that, the whole time staying quiet. Surprisingly, the silence didn’t feel too awkward. It was almost like Louis was one of those make-up heads little girls used to play with before the world had gone to shit. Louis wasn’t usually this quiet or still. When Aasim finally placed the brush onto the piano, he had to cough to notify Louis that the operation was finished. Louis snapped out of his half-sleeping state and looked around, starstruck. God, he looked so cute all confused like that. Like a puppy.

“Oh!” Louis realized they were done and immediately ran his hands through the curls. “Hey, you did a really good job!”

“You sound surprised”, Aasim said with a smirk.

“Well to be honest, I-“, Louis started but Aasim interrupted by slapping his hand against Louis’s lips.

“Don’t say a word”, he said quietly. And then realized what he had done, immediately pulling his hand away. Louis looked at him for a bit, and Aasim suddenly felt awfully aware of himself. He changed his balance from one foot to the other, putting his hands into his pockets and looked away from Louis. Why was he so awkward? He wanted to go die in a ditch.

Louis stood up and grabbed one of Minnie’s old hair ties. With a quick swoop, he gathered all of his loose hairs and tied them to the back of his head. I guess girls would call it a “messy bun” or whatever, Aasim didn’t care. Louis looked breathtakingly adorable.

“I, uhh”, Louis’s hand was once again in his neck, and not for the reason of tying the hair up. “I know this is gonna sound weird as hell, so, of course I’ll say it. ‘Cause that’s me.” Aasim tilted his head a bit and raised his eyebrow.

“Your hands are really soft”, Louis said and judging by the look on his face he had not planned to just throw it out like that. His hand switched almost like he wanted to grab the words from the air and stick them back into his mouth. Aasim wasn’t sure if he had heard correctly but based on the sudden rush of blood on Louis’s cheeks and ears, he didn’t doubt himself further.

“I mean, like, softer than I thought. I- that sounded like I think about your hands a lot, didn’t it? Fuck, I meant… nevermind”, Louis blabbered and swallowed audibly. He looked so flustered and Aasim could feel the panic rising in him.

“Do you?” Aasim had to ask and pinched himself through the jeans for it.

“What?”

“Do you think about how soft my hands are?” he asked, not even caring about the obvious blush on his cheeks anymore. Louis left out a nervous laughter. And his eyes did that wrinkle thing. Aasim wanted to touch his face.

“What would you do if, uh, I said “yes”?” Louis asked back.

“I would say that people don’t usually… think that, I guess”, Aasim said slowly. “I don’t think they’re that soft.”

“Well how often have you touched other people’s hands?” Louis asked, clearly trying to win his composure and carefree confidence back. It wasn’t really working, but Aasim gave him points for trying and being adorable in the process.

“Never?”

Louis kept his eyes strictly on Aasim’s hands as he stepped a bit closer. Aasim’s heart was doing jumping jacks when Louis timidly took Aasim’s hand into his own. Louis raised it up and studied it. Aasim had to grab the piano with his spare hand because he felt like he could faint any second. He had never held anyone’s hand, and he wasn’t sure if this could be called that either since it was literally Louis holding his hand, but he decided to count it in.

“See? Mine are hella calloused. Yours are soft like… like, uhh…”, Louis got stuck thinking of a metaphor. “Like a sheep?” he suggested.

Aasim couldn’t help but burst into a laughter. “What the hell was that?” he asked, covering his giggles with his palm.

“You’re the writer here!” Louis said defensively, pouting a bit. God, it was so cute.

“Fair enough”, Aasim said, still smirking. “But I think your hands are nice too.” That was the cheesiest thing he had ever said, for god’s sake. Louis looked a bit surprised by the statement but decided to take the praise and puffed up his chest. They looked at each other for a little moment, still holding hands. Louis was the one to break the moment.

“So! Aaaanyhow, I’m gonna go check on Brody. So, um, thanks. For the hair”, he said, smiling. Aasim’s heart skipped a beat and all he got out of his mouth was an idiotic “uh, yeah”. Louis grabbed his jacket from the piano top and was already starting to leave, when something suddenly got into Aasim. He hurried after Louis and grabbed his shoulder. Surprised, Louis turned around and tilted his head.

“I- Your hair is… soft. Like a sheep, too.”

For a solid ten seconds Louis just stared at him, until a loud laughter broke out of him. He closed his eyes, smiling the brightest of smiles. Fuck, here the smile wrinkles come again, Aasim thought. Louis grabbed Aasim by the shoulder, throwing his arm around his neck and squeezing softly. They were _so close_.

“Damn it, Aasim. You’re gonna make me blush”, Louis snickered and bopped his head gently against Aasim’s. Aasim couldn’t get his eyes off him. The freckles on his rosy cheeks, so visible due to the warm and sunny weather of July. The ones that looked like constellations.

“You already are…”, he managed to utter. Louis smirked and winked at him playfully. It was good Louis was holding his shoulder because Aasim thought his legs would give up on him.

“How’s about we go find Brody together?” Louis asked, smiling. “A treasure hunt. ‘Cause, uh, Brody is… a treasure for the heart 'n' soul?” He frowned a bit. “What the hell am I saying?”

“Don’t say anything”, Aasim said, nearly pleaded. He couldn’t handle any more of this idiot. This adorable, adorable idiot. The idiot with the softest hair, and smile, and voice. But especially hair.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just gonna be a really quick fic but ended up being 2600+ words, whoops
> 
> ps. didn't proofread this and wrote this at midnight so apologies if there are a lot of mistakes uwu


End file.
